Fragile Confectionary
by Sho Lover
Summary: [AU] When a young doctor named Julian Wonka visits his mother's grave he meets with Willy Wonka, who has some connection with Julian's younger brother, William. Will be T later on.
1. Prologue: A Faded Flashback

**Disclaimer: If anyone asks if I own the film or book, then unfortunately no. Though I wish I own the bishounen Johnny Depp version of Willy Wonka. Sighs Well, at least I own maybe one or two OCs.**

_**Original Character Quick Profile**_

_**Julian Gregario Wonka**_

**_Hair appearance: _**Short, yet medium silver hair (A/N: What? Just a gene defect and no, I'm not turning him into a Sephiroth clone rip-off or that Itsuki rip-off clone from Project Zero II (aka Fatal Frame))

**_Eyes colour:_** Violet (same as Willy)

**_Face appearance: _**Practically the same as Willy, but appears more masculine than him.

**_Relations to the Wonka Family: _**Willy's long forgotten older brother (by only 3 years)

**_Right, that's the quick profile done, now on to the prologue (though in Julian's P.O.V in his mental diary)!_**

**_Prologue: A Faded Flashback_**

_Some years ago. Julian at 4 years old, Willy at 12 months._

_I have to go. Going to a far away place where lots of cleverkids like mewill learn the best education my daddy and mummyreally want me to learn there and where I will to stay at my auntie and uncle's house over at Manchester, England. I'll be sad when I see my little brother William, because I am staying there for the rest of my life, until I'm a grown-up person. Mummy says she will write me letters every month and daddy...Well he wants me to be a dentist like him, but I want to help and treat people._

_4years later. _

_I've recieved a letter from my dadthat my mother has died of Breast Cancer. I was shocked. So shocked, I started to cry with tears flowing out of my eyes. It just wouldn't stop. I wondered if my dad cries too, seeing that though he was a cruel dentist to me when it comes to teeth, he's also very protective of me, mummyand William as a father and shows his weak emothional state when one of us is in danger. Come to think of it, why hasn't he mentioned of William? I wish I could come and tell him, but I thought he was too young to contact me. Well, I'd better start doing my Advanced Biology coursework or I'll never finish in time for kendo practice (_A/N: Well, okay. I'll just make him a Chiyo-chan clone from Azumanga Daioh as a reference)

_A couple of years later. Julian at teenage years_

_Finally, I'm graduating a 1st classMedicine PhD degree in Cambridge. Can't wait to start partying around like a lunatic with my mates, but then again. My aunt and uncle would be mad at me for binge drinking and I'm underage anyway. Well, at least I can get the chance to bring me confidence when I get into the GP position. Though private is a better idea than NHS, because the waiting list is shorter and I can have the time to do kendo practices. Then again, lots oftutors, including the professor over in Cambrige wanted me to do further study to become a professor, but I politely decline, because I want to help and treat people, not killing people with weapons that massively destroy them. Sighs Lately, I haven written letters to dad to see if William is okay, but I haven't recievd them back from him. The only letter that I've recieved from himis the location of my mother's grave.I'm actually worried about dad and William. Are they really okay? No, I should concentrate more on things in life. Maybe sometime later, I want to visit my mother's grave._

_Sometime later to the present, before the first chapter_

_Lately, some people mistake me as a person named 'Willy Wonka', every time when I see a patient, especially when there isyoung children. However, I declined to them, because I was nothing I looklike him. Come to think of it, who is Willy Wonka? I know he has the same surname as William and me, but wasn't 'Willy' my dad's nickname back in the past? Or was it a different person with no relation to me? When I asked one of the patients about this mysterious person, she told me that he was the famous chocolatier, who shut his factory down fifteen years ago, until there was smoke coming out of the chimmey. No one knows why did he reopen the factory, but then again, maybe some people should keep their nosy business out of them. There were lots of Wonka-brand chocolates and sweets and some even ice cream._

_William. Where was he throughout my life? The last time I ever saw him and my parents is when I was only four, before I moved to Manchester. And my only vital clue was this pocket watch my mother gave to me as a present on my fifth birthday. It had a picture of mother, William as a baby and a younger version ofme. I need to see him if he's alright. And then, there's dad. Where on earth did he go? Some say he disappeared after a row with a boy. Others would say he was grown tired of the city life as a dentist, so he went outside, along with his house. There was so much questions that I need to ask him. Well, I better get ready to pick the flowers and send it personally to my mother's grave. I don't want her to see I've forgotten about her._

**Author's Notes: **Well, here's the prologue finish, but in the next chapter, at his mother's grave, Julian is not the only person alone who visits her, but Willy Wonka himself. What's the connection between Willy and him? BTW, the character 'William', is the proper name for Willy Wonka, though Julain doesn't realise it that his lost youngerbrother is right next to him, until later chapters. Till then review! Comments are welcome, though flamers will burn in darkness.


	2. 1st: Beyond the Monochrome Existence

**Disclaimer:** **If I ever own Wonka-sama's chocolate factory, I would have wanted to whip the Oompa Loompas to make chocolate faster, but no! It belongs to Mr. Dahl and Tim Burton (film remake).**

**Well, that has said, on to the first chapter, only in third-person view!**

**_1st Chapter: Beyond the Monochrome Existence_**

"Hello mother," came a very calm voice of Julian, holding a bunch of lilies. "I didn't forget you when I was away a long time ago. I've even brought your favourite bunch of flowers."

It was a cold white winter, with snow dropping every second in the cemetery, but it did not bother Julian even one bit. Even when he wore a jet-black coat with a pure cream-white scarf wrapped around his delicate neck, he felt neither warm nor cold around the weather. Just standing there looking at his mother's grave with the statue of the Virgin Mary on top of the grey marble tombstone that read in gold lettering:

'MARIA VEOLA WONKA

Beloved mother to Julian and William Wonka and wife to Wilbur Wonka

May her soft soul rest in peace to Heaven'

He placed her mother's favourite lilies next to the tombstone and began to pray quietly. Not a single snowdrop has fallen since his prayer and once it has ended, he began to speak with her, as if her presence was here, listening to him.

"Mother, I came to talk to you about some things that I've wished to ask you, before you went away." He said in a sad, yet calm voice with a single tear running down his cheeks. "I know that boys shouldn't weak themselves when they become strong, but I can't stop crying, even when I smile."

"I know you care for me, but lately, I don't know what has happened to my younger brother, William. Many times, I have tried to ask many people, but it ended in failure. I don't even know what he looks like now. Maybe he has the same violet eyes as you and me or maybe the same face as dad's. Come to think of it, many people that came to see me mistakenly said that I look like that person 'Willy Wonka'. However, I said no politely to them and I think once I finished my appointment with them.

"I don't even know if this 'Willy' is my younger brother or just a non-relative person with the same surname. I wished I would have tasted his amazing chocolate bars and confectionaries, but you already know I'm allergic to sugar and chocolate, due to a rash accident as a toddler. Well, at least dad is happy that the cavities won't ruin my teeth, since he's a dentist. But as for William, I'm not sure he's allergic to them as well, but that's very unlikely." With one sigh, he looked up at the sky and made one wish:

"I wish I could see my younger brother and dad again. See them if they are okay without you."

With that one wish made he sat down at a snow-covered bench that was opposite to his mother's grave.

Sitting down at the bench, Julian took out his silver pocket watch from his dark navy blue jacket that was underneath his coat and began to open. There was picture of his mother with a beautiful face with violet eyes and long dark brown hair. In her fragile arms from her simple blue dress was a baby William sleeping and next to her was the younger version of Julian himself and next to him was his dad, Wilbur, but behind the picture was a sweet mechanical chime of a tune soothing to anyone who could hear it. With that, Julian smiled at the picture as this was his only clue to find his younger brother and fell asleep.

He dreamt that he was in a field of many different flowers standing there waiting for someone. Finally, he saw a glowing person and ran towards him shouting to him:

"William? Are you here?" However, there was no reply to the person facing his back, but he turned around in a pale stance with one line, which made Julian stopped:

"I've finally found you. Brother."

But then there was another voice that was not from this dream, a voice that was from another world.

"Good morning starshine. The Earth says hello."

Julian woke up very slowly, not able to hear that voice from reality and only he could see blurred images from his eyes that he saw a person with a top hat on his head wearing a plum coat.

_What's this person doing at my mother's grave? _He thought to himself. _Did he say 'Good morning starshine. The Earth says hello'? _Rubbing his eyes and sitting up, Julian was still holding his pocket watch that chimed a soothing tune, but ignored it to close. He saw this person clearly, kneeling down silently as if he was in a trance. Only the chime was heard that broke the silence, then suddenly he stood up and turned around to him.

What was the most surprising to Julian was not only there was a pale face that looks so similar to his, but also there were the same violet eyes that he and William have. His thoughts were running with questions whether this was a joke or was it another step to find something he wants to find importantly.

"What's that beautiful tune you're hearing?" was all the eccentric, yet so familiar person asked Julian, which he stopped staring, shook his head and answered in such a calm way that he closed his pocket watch without noticing.

"Um, I'm sorry, but could you repeat the question please?" he answered.

"That beautiful tune…what is it? It sounds so similar to many years ago."

"Oh, do you mean this pocket watch? It is a beautiful soothing song that my late mother used to sing to me and to remind me that even though if I felt uncomfortable without her or when I felt homesick when I was a child, I can listen to this chime as if her soft presence is here to comfort me." The man in a plum suit said nothing, but he felt another flashback was coming into him, yet for some unknown reason the only flashback he had was a mist with voices. Julian knew that this person needed more answers to as why he was in such a sad place.

"You're probably wanted to ask me why I am here in this cemetery." Julian explained with such confident, yet calm and mature voice. "Besides visiting my mother's grave, I also wanted to ask her some questions that I want to know, even though she is dead. Oh, by the way, would you like to sit? it'll be a long explanation to you."

"Oh, okay." Said the eccentric and he sat besides this silver-haired person. Then, Julian explained everything. He explained about his father, though he didn't thoroughly said about his father was a dentist, how his mother has died and one vital clue that Julian would like to see, but has never gotten the chance to look for years, since he moved away from his parents to his relatives. His younger brother, William.

With one keyword of what Julian said, the eccentric person's mind started to kick, yet there was no 'visual' flashback for him to remember. Just those voices in the past that he could hear a very long time ago inside his head.

_Mummy?_

_Yes, dear?_

_Am I going to miss him?_

_Yes, but don't worry, he'll be always be here with you inside your heart. Maybe when you grow older, you can visit him every time._

_Okay. It's a promise! Once when I'm a grown-up person I'll see him._

_Promise? _He thought. _Why have I heard that familiar voice before? Why there isn't a flashback to me?_

It have been minutes, maybe an hour since the two young men met since Julian laid his bunch of lilies onto his mother's grave and the strange man laid his confectionaries onto the same grave. The cloudy white sky was about to produce tears of snowdrops. By the time it was snowing, Julian stood up began to walk away, but stopped to forget something.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Call me just Julian for now and contact me should you be very ill, because I'm a doctor that treats sick people" Julian remarked.

"Oh right. Can I asked you one question, before you leave?" asked the eccentric man.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Why is there a bunch of lilies next to my mother's grave?"

"Hmm, because someone who is very close to her placed her very favourite flower and left without a trace." Lied Julian

"Oh, but you before you go, I should warn that…" before he would say anything, Julian walk away from the strange person, until Julian hit the glass surface of the Glass Elevator and fell on his back with the occasional 'ouch' from his voice. "…I parked the Glass Elevator here."

Later that night as Julian arrived at his house, he was putting his feet up and read his favourite novel, 'The Melancholy Girl' by Reiko Sanada, which was a big hit in Japan and it was about a Japanese schoolgirl, who was searching for her older sister, only finding the one she has befriended a person was her older sister, but never realised that fact. Julian wondered, if that strange person that he met in the cemetery could be a vital clue to find his younger brother.

_Maybe, _he thought to himself. _Maybe that person could be the person could have some connection with William, but why do I have the feeling that strange man looks closely like him?_

The next morning, as Julian woke up for a nice shower and breakfast, he went to the front door in the hallway, where he usually picked up the letters to find some usually water bills, his free bi-monthly subscription of the Cambridge Alumni magazine and some useless advertisements to win some big prizes. However, something was unusual for him as he found a golden envelope with his name and address.

He thought to himself in surprise. _Strange, how could an envelope be delivered here and how did it know where I live? _Shaking his head , he opened the envelope and read the letter. Much to his shock, this letter was from Willy Wonka.

_Willy Wonka? I thought he was locked from the factory and never came out to the outside world again. Why would write a letter to me? I'm just a doctor. _By the time he finished reading the letter, he re-read the letter again only more slowly to analyze:

_Dear Julian,_

_You have been invited to take a tour of my Chocolate Factory, so be sharp this morning at 10 O'clock. Come alone and tell no one that you are going here._

_Yours truly,_

_Willy Wonka_

_P.S. I have been thinking about your explanation yesterday when we met in the cemetery. I may not be much in use to you, but I can help you to find your younger brother. And by the way, one of my 'assistants' is very sick and he needs your help, so bring your medical equipment with you._

By the time he finished reading the letter, he was gobsmacked that the strange person he met was actually Willy Wonka himself. However, one question did stick to his mind. Why did Willy Wonka visited his mother's grave? Did he have some connections with her? Desperately finding some answers he needed to find William, he went upstairs, got changed, packed his medical equipment, locked the front door and find Willy's Chocolate Factory, which the map was provided inside the envelope.

_I don't know what's going on with this, but somehow, I finally found some clues to find William…_Julian thought with a sincere smile_…and maybe dad. They've got to be there somewhere, with the help of Willy Wonka._

**_Author's Notes: _**1st chapter done and Julian's off to a great start of finding his younger brother and father (Wilbur Wonka). BTW, when I was trying to find a name for Julian and Willy's mother, Maria's middle name came from a PS2 RPG called 'Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana' with a character named 'Veola' and so I said 'yeah! That could be a great middle name for her. If you want more info on Maria's quick profile, see the upcoming next chapter. I'm not bothered with fanart, but if anyone wants to put Julian fanarts or anything that's Wonka, you can post through my homepage, via clicking my username.

On another note, the reason why I made Willy a bit more normal than the 2005 film is that he only met Julian for the first time, yet Julian didn't even ask for his name so that would mean creating tension for Willy, where he couldn't have those flashbacks, yet he did remember them a long time ago through voices. Whew! I think I've written too much, so I'd better stop writing, otherwise I'll be ranting about how the film remake was my opinion better than the 70's film and how the author really hated the latter.

And before you asked any more questions, no, you can't find and/or buy the book, 'The Melancholy Girl' by Reiko Sanada, because I made that up as I go along with the story. It's like that picture book from Chobits (manga/anime series by CLAMP, so go get the manga volumes and/or anime DVDs, if you're interested).


	3. 2nd: Bittersweet Chocolate Sanctuary

**Disclaimer:TT If I own the book and/or the Burton film remake, I've would wanted to change the lot of it, but no. That wouldn't happened in real life and if I did, I would be sued.**

_**Original Character Quick Profile**_

_**Maria Veola Wonka**_

**_Hair appearance:_** Long, dark brown straight hair

**_Face appearance: _**Looks a bit Asian, but probably looks like Sakura's late mum from Card Captor Sakura

**_Body appearance: _**Same body as Sakura's late mum (CCS), only a bit younger (she died from Breast Cancer, when Julian was just 8 and Willy at 5)

**_Relations to the Wonka Family: _**Mother to Willy and Julian, but also Wilbur's beloved wife

**Right, quick profile done, it's on to the second chapter!**

**_2nd Chapter: Bittersweet Chocolate Sanctuary_**

Silence.

There was barely a noise outside the factory, except when the gates closed behind Julian, after he walked to the entrance. And then, the doors to the factory entrance opened and there were musical dolls singing '_Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! The Amazing Chocolatier!'._ However, Julian didn't listen, nor saw the singing dolls that were turning out of control and even some of the dolls were exploding and melting. Instead, he was just thinking about Willy's reliability to find William.

_I know there's a sick 'patient' in Mr. Wonka's Factory, not to mention he can help me find William. But, just how reliable is he? _However, while he was thinking about this, he did not noticed that there was an eccentric person next to him, clapping to his now damaged dolls.

"He he." He said with joy. "Wasn't that amazing?" Unfortunately for him, Julian did not look at him, but seeing that he was very dense, due to thoughts of his younger brother. Then unexpectedly, the eccentric young man waved his lilac latex gloved hand to Julian's now trance face. "Um, excuse me? I'm right over !" This makes Julisn snapped, which his shook his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he apologised politely with a faint smile. "It's just that I am a dence person when I'm paying attention for a while."

"Right," he remarked with a imagery sweatdrop on his head. "Shall we get going, I'm getting cold out here."

"So, you must be Willy Wonka. I believe I have met you before."

"Yes. So that means I can save time from getting my cue cards!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, never mind, let me get you inside."

By the time they went inside the factory and entered through the corridor, Julian felt a bit sick, his stomach feeling a painful shot inside.

_Strange _he thought when walking behind Willy as the corridor was getting smaller. _I feel as if my body's about to be ripped from reality._ Then, suddenly Julian entered through a black-and-white place. A place that was not from the reality of the corridor, but from the interior of a gothic church.

_Huh? What happened here? Last time, I was in the corridor with Willy! Now, I'm in a church!_

However, as Julian walked closer to the altar he stopped and saw a very young boy crying. He couldn't see his face clearly, but tears running through his delicate cheeks.

"Mummy!" cried the boy. "Mummy! Why did you leave me alone with daddy and me! I don't want to be alone!"

With that, Julian saw the boy crying to his mother's coffin and turned around to see an old man also crying to the coffin. Julian recongised it was his father, Wilbur, but there was confusion within him.

_Dad! _He thought with shock. _But why is he with the little boy? I know this is my mother's funeral and I've never been invited, but why doesplace bring me here?_

He saw his father crying with emotion saying he wished he never taken Julian away to Manchester for a better life in education.

"Maria!" Wilbur cried with all his heart. "My dear sweet Maria! I wanted to be with you, but you knew you didn't have a long time to stay with me. Why? Why didn't you tell me you had Breast Cancer? You were smiling to me and him, yet despite the great burden you hide from me. I wished I've brought Julian back! I've wished I wasn't a dentist, but a doctor to cure you!"

Julian saw so many tears his father was producing and now thought that even cold dentists have feelings too, he decided to look at his mother's coffin, only that he hit unexpectingly, which took him back to reality that he washittig against the smaller ceiling of the corridor.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed with pain, while he was rubbing his head. "I guess I was feeling dense."

"Wow!" Willy remarked in a surprised way. "You really ARE dense! By the way, the reason I made the corridor smaller, is where I put all of my goodness of chocolate!"

"Um, chocolate?"

"Yep."

"Um, well you see..."

"Never mind, I'll just open the door and..."

A few minutes later, neither Julian nor Willy talk to each other for a while and after a short trip through the sweet grass hills and strange candy canes and then through the Glass Elevator (to which Julian was unfortunate to hit the doors again), they arrived at the room, which Willy pressed the 'Oompa Loompa Room' button.

"Oompa Loompa?" Julian asked with curiousity. "Wasn't that just a three thousand year old myth that no one actually looked, but you?"

"Uh, yeah." Willy replied. "I was searching for exotic flavour, when I actually found this land by accident."

"Then the rest was history, I suppose."

By the time the two young gentlemen entered into the 'Oompa Loompa' room that has the same interior as the rooms of the chocolate factory, onlyit has a more exotic feel to this; one of the little black pigments showed them toJulian's unusual patient, whom seem happy to see a doctor despite his health. Julian, in his professional doctor self, examined at the very ill Oompa Loompa with medical equipments he took out from his large black briefcase, did tests to him and finally wrote notes, before he stood up and walked towards to Willy to hand him the black pigment's medicene.

Julian told the amazing chocolatier to which gave the medicene to himwith a fragile smile, "He just needs some rest in bed. Make sure you take your 'assistant' to a better room with fresh air than this and taking this mediccation at least twice in a day. One in the morning and one in the evening beofre bed." Before Julian even finished his sentence, Willy shook his hands for about a long time and remarked in a joyful matter.

"Oh, how could I thank you, Doctor Julian! You're such an amazing person to help this poorly Oompa Loompa!"

Julian laughed softly with a calm voice. "Well, I'm just a doctor, who treats people no matter what race they are in."

"Well, how should I treat you? My new chocolate bars that hasn't been released yet from the shops or even those lovely Gobstoppers?" However, the young doctor's smile just vanished to a neutral smile.

"I would like to thank you for the offer, but I can't accept these gifts of yours."

"What? Why? Is it because some of it taste horrible? Or is it you are just another spy who tries to steal my wonderful creations?"

"No, it's not those things. It's just that I'm allergic to sugar, which might explains that I wasn't excited about the confectionaries and eat them."

"An allergy to sugar? Surely no one is allergic to sugar, but you? How did you get that?"

"When I was a young toddler, I ate a piece of chocolate once and a couple of candy floss. However, I had a rash all over my body and my mother and fatherwere horrified to see my body 'burning'. Then a few days later, the doctor found out that I was allergic to sugar and it wasn't the chocolate, nor the sweets' fault, but the contents it had. From then on, I couldn't eat then and the only sweets that I have enjoyed were sugar-free 'White Rabbits' and Asian confectionaries, such as 'Black Bean Soup'. I'm very grateful that you could these confectionaries as your source for inspiration, but if you could do without putting sugar in, that would be fine. Well, I'd better be going, one question for you?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Where can I find the toliet?"

"Uh, just go to the Glass Elevator, press the 'Toliets' button and off you go!"

With those final words that Julian and Willy would see each other, Julian went alone entering the Glass Elevator.

_I forgot to even ask him about my brother's loaction! _Julian thought with frustration, after he found out that he forgot to ask Willy about William's location. However, as he was struggling to find the 'Toliets' button, he found this strange button that was between the 'Fudge Room' button and 'Ice Cream' button:

'Room of Angel'

_Room of Angel? Hmm, it sounds a lot different than othert rooms. Maybe I should go and have a look to see this._

And with a touch of a button, the Glass Elevator carried Julian away to one room, where it would seem different than most rooms in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. To the 'Room of Angel'.

**_Author's Notes: _**Finally, finished that 2nd chapter, after having a rest for a while and getting some inspirations of songs that I've downloaded (mainly Silent Hill 4: The Room). The reason that I've chosen this particular title is the fact that this feel the right, when Julian's finding connections with William, but also it's Willy's connection to the 'title'. I'm going to say more on this, because I'm not going to give you any more info or it'll ruin the story. Anyway, I want to make Julian's personality a little more like Yukito from Card Captor Sakura with a hint of Kyou Wakamiya from Alice 19th, because though he's very clever, he's also very dense, in terms of thinking too much. I tend to add comedy a bit, but unfortunately not too much, like when Julian hits the doors of the Glass Elevator and if you're asking me about the source of Julian's black-and-white vision, this was sort-of inspired by Project Zero II (aka Fatal Frame II in the US), where it has some scenes that takes you back, before the disater happened.

Then there'a 'Room of Angel' sung by Mary Elizabeth McGylnn from the Slient Hill 4 OST. I've actually found that beautiful, yet haunting, while I listening to the VGamp Radio over at the Internet and I thought 'Yeah! This is perfect for the tension between Julian and Willy's connection' and after downloading, I went straight on to do the 3rd chapter, only I have to finish the 2nd chapter first. You can read more in the Author's Notes in the third chapter.

Well, better write the chapter, but you can have a sneak peak of a segment of the third chapter Room of Angel . Till then, see you later:

The glass doors of the Great Elevator opened to Julian and he entered into the room that it was called, 'Room of Angel'. This room was quite different from the other rooms that he encountered, as it looked like the interior of St. Peter's Basilica in the Vatican, only it was smaller and had white marble bookshelves on each wall and the only religious items he found was the statue of the Virgin Mary holding her son and the Crucifix behind Her. In the middle of the room was a black grand piano with a black leather seat beside it.


End file.
